


I Trust

by PeBeAs



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Break Up, Drama, Experimental Style, F/F, POV First Person, Sad, Sad Ending, Songfic, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29114466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeBeAs/pseuds/PeBeAs
Summary: " ...Боже мой, она вознесла меня к небесамБоже мой, она показала мне все звёзды... „Каждая из них показала мне безобразие и искусство, с каждой из них я обрела свободу, с каждой из них я была бессильна.
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Jeon Soyeon, Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Cho Miyeon/Seo Soojin, Cho Miyeon/Song Yuqi, Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 7





	1. Акт I

**Author's Note:**

> по сути, песня oh my god не особо-таки прям полностью связана с сюжетом, но тут присутствует моя, хм, собственная интерпретация текста в особом смысле (?). как-то так.  
> эксперимент в прямом смысле эксперимент!!! на свой страх и риск, АХАХАХ

У Шухуа была такая бледная кожа, что мне хотелось при взгляде на неё всё чаще и больше целовать или смущать её. Она краснела, тёмными прядями закрывая лицо, а я любовалась ею, такой прекрасной. 

Мне нравилось, когда я прикасалась к её запястьям, нежно водя по коже, будто разрисовывая, будто из кончиков пальцев моих лилась волшебная краска, проникая внутрь, протекая через кровь. Она ломалась изнутри, такая красивая, а я наблюдала и, кажется, делала это своими руками. 

В её глазах всегда блестело что-то яркое, невиданное прежде, манящее настолько, чтобы заглушать мои мысли каждый раз и желать быть перед этими глазами вечно. Мне хотелось быть центром её взглядов, чтобы она смотрела лишь на меня. 

Чтобы она была лишь со мной. 

Общалась лишь со мной. 

Мне не хватало объятий, что она дарила по утрам. Мне не хватало поцелуев, что она оставляла на шее или на моих покрасневших губах. Мне не хватало её. 

Когда мне её не хватало, я чувствовала себя голодной. Нуждающейся в ласке, но получающей отказ. Мне всегда было нужно быть рядом с ней, знать, что она делает, с кем она. 

Когда я не получала ответов, я злилась, я смотрела лишь на неё так долго, укоризненно, словно она была виновата в моём нетерпении, словно она была эпицентром проблем, и она ломалась. Так сильно ломалась, плакала, прося прощения, и я, великодушно улыбавшись, каждый раз отвечала: 

— Ничего, в следующий раз поднимешь трубку сразу. 

И потом она возвращала всё сполна. Отдавала мне себя, а я брала и брала, наслаждаясь каждой секундой, может быть забирая даже вдвойне, как плату за свой голод. 

Мне было так плохо, когда она уходила надолго, оставляя меня и уходя к своей жизни, которую она имела. Она уходила к семье, которую имела. К друзьям, которых имела. К людям, которых она имела, но не имела я. 

Мне было плохо, когда она не думала обо мне. Мне было хорошо, когда в её голове была лишь Я. 

И пусть даже я приносила ей боль, мне казалось приятным, что она рядом со мной. Ей ведь должно было нравится это, раз она со мной? 

Я так была рядом, когда она обнимала меня и говорила лишь обо мне. Когда сознание любимой начиналось на мне и заканчивалось тоже. 

Я хотела стать не только центром её взглядов, мнений, чувств, я хотела стать центром её личности. То, без чего она не смогла бы прожить. То, без чего она бы страдала. 

И ради того, я целовала сильнее. Касалась нежнее. Обнимала чаще. Говорила громче. Желала больше. 

Она оказалось пойманной, а я радовалась этому, когда в глазах всё так же блестели звёзды, пусть чуть блекло, но так же потрясающе. 

Я проводила рукой по её волосам, шелковистым и длинным, вдыхая запах, и так часто говорила о том, как люблю, что скоро... надоело видеть лишь большие пустынные зрачки в ответ, которые повторяли моё имя и то же самое: 

— Люблю, люблю, люблю...

Как по кругу, бесконечному и натянутому, мне так хотелось вновь видеть в ней то искусство, которым я восхищалась раньше.

Но вместо далёких звёзд — ближняя земля. 

Мои глаза. 

Мои уставшие глаза в её зрачках. 

Мне так хотелось завладеть ими, что я не заметила, как при приближении гасила своим эгоизмом. Не видя ничего из того, что привлекало меня, я лишь шептала наобум: 

— Я так люблю тебя, Е Шухуа. 

А она отвечала как марионетка, позабыв о других, позабыв о себе, став лишь частью меня: 

— И я тебя, и я тебя... И я тебя...

И сколько красоты в чужих движениях, сколько красоты в её душе, сколько красоты на лице, сколько красоты повсюду, где она была, я видела, что жмурилась отчаянно от света. 

Такая неземная, такая простая, она бросила всё ради меня, подоткнув для меня одеяло и оставшись сама без ничего, но я только осталась недовольной. 

Грубой самозванкой, что возжелала того, чего недостойна, лишь уничтожив, не знав как обращаться. 

В тот момент, когда я сказала грубо и жёстко. После объятий и ласковых движений, я только заявила: 

— Прости, нам стоит разойтись...

И поняла, что именно таких слов мне не хватало. Не хватало чего-то другого. 

Она же заплакала и дрожала так долго, что мне казалось, я разбила остатки того, что в ней оставалось. Не желая уходить, она жалась ко мне, целуя меня, пытаясь уговорить меня. 

А я смотрела и понимала, что она уже не для меня. 

Она стала другой, а я была такой же. 

И я не понимала, что изменила её, именно я. 

Я шептала:

— Прости... Прости... Прости...

Лишь большие бездонные глаза глядели со страшной болью на меня, с разочарованием и страхом, в которых невозможно было найти ориентир. Тот самый первых ориентир и звёзды. 

Я видела своё отражение. Отражение той, что разрушила всё до конца. 

У Шухуа была красивая улыбка. После того, как мы разошлись, я надеюсь, что она не прекратила улыбаться, а стала делать это чаще. Вспоминая её улыбку, я думала, что стала благородной матерью Терезой, причиняя ей боль перед тем, как причинить ещё больше, но, отматывая всё назад, понимаю, что боль я причиняла многим и матерью Терезой никогда не была, была лишь такой ужасной. 


	2. Акт II

У Юци был глубокий и проникновенный голос. Когда она рассказывала о чём-то своём, путаясь в интонациях или словах, но оставаясь такой же весёлой, она была прелестной. Маленькое солнышко с громким смехом, такое милое солнце.

В то время я окончила бакалавриат, в котором училась вместе с _ней_ после того, как _мы_ расстались, и именно тогда я, кажется, вновь обрела способность _жить_.

Как сентиментально.

Сначала я не подпускала её к себе, выпускала шипы и иголки, которые, наивную, притягивали сильнее. Она хотела со мной подружиться.

Со мной.

Неужели я заслуживала такого отношения? Заслуживаю ли я его вообще?

Но я ломалась под её обращениями, нелепыми формулировками, игривым поведением. Она манила чем-то ярким изнутри, своей аурой смеха и веселья, притягиваясь ко мне и говоря, что хочет помочь.

Разумеется, я сдалась.

(Я всегда была слабой).

Как не сдаться перед этой улыбкой широкой и перед этими губами, мягкими и… отдающими вкусом персика? Возможно, это был персик.

И самое главное — голос.

Какой у неё был голос, хотелось вслушиваться в него вечно. Пусть она говорила нелепицу, но _как_ она это говорила.

Я хотела слушать её вечно, потому что в репликах её вечно было своё видение, своё мнение, свои приоритеты. Не боясь быть осужденной за них, она спокойно говорила, объясняла, улыбалась.

Она делала то, чего никогда не могла сделать я.

Такой красивый голос, я, кажется, терялась, когда его слышала. Услышала, и все мои мысли улетучивались, а на лицо лезла безумная улыбка, потому что как можно такой быть?

Я раскрывалась, прятала шипы.

После… После того, как мы тогда поцеловались перед новым годом, перед тем, как куранты пробили двенадцать, перед тем как мы задумали свои сокровенные желания, я поняла, что хочу быть другой в этих отношениях.

Совершенно другой.

Я давала свободу, улыбалась, отпускала.

Я говорила:

— Всё в порядке.

Я держала внутри себя гнев, когда она уходила с другими людьми, общалась. Я сдерживала свои порывы, я пыталась быть другой.

Она обнимала меня своими нежными руками, я касалась её длинных кучерявых волос, перебирая между пальцами рыжие пряди, и шептала что-то вроде:

— Конечно, дорогая.

Так могло долго продолжаться, но, как всегда бывает, я не смогла спрятать свой характер полностью.

И я стала той, кто начала её голос заглушать.

_— Боже, кто так думает?_

_— Тебе действительно это нравится?_

_— Разве это не глупо?_

_— Это только для скучных._

Нет, Юци не была не скучной. Это не было глупым. Ей могло это нравится. Она могла так думать.

Но я плела сети вокруг неё, когда никого рядом не было. Осторожнее раскрывала двери, так же дружелюбно улыбаясь, не показывая себя, когда клокотала изнутри от злости.

Обманчиво заворачивая её в плёнку заботы, я выдергивала её из своих мыслей, направляя в свои. А она слушала и слушала, постепенно теряя их совсем.

Конечно, я ж не ревновала её, не ограничивала. Всего лишь насмехалась над её личностью.

Её голос, яркий и незабываемый, терял окрас. Окрас, которым привлёк меня и заманил в свои сети, окрас, который я хотела и к которому я тянулась, хотела сделать своим.

Она повторяла мои мысли, мои мнения, мои приоритеты. Наивная, так долго меня слушала.

Сон Юци всё равно перестала ходить с другими, общаться, обнимать и объяснять свои реплики, шутить. Потому что зачем?

Зачем, когда рядом есть я?

Заботливая и понимающая, не правда ли?

В её голосе всегда было столько оттенков: радости, когда он становился выше, грусти, скуки, обиды, злости. Но рядом со мной в этом голосе сквозила преданность и любовь, и я вновь как в мантре шептала:

— Я люблю тебя, дорогая.

И она со своим, что со временем стал монотонным и скрипучим для меня, повторяла:

— И я тебя, и я тебя, любимая.

Когда я поняла, что не вижу этих искр?

Сейчас я могу сказать, что голос стал таким очень быстро, но тогда я заметила слишком поздно. Слишком поздно для того, чтобы попытаться как-то исправить свои ужасные действия.

Со мной познакомилась девушка. Она знала про отношения и говорила, что ей это не нужно. Она хотела со мной подружиться.

Я захотела… Неожиданно для себя сделать это тоже.

Спустя такое время получить так много предложений и интереса со стороны?

Я ведь скучная, неяркая, злобная и скрытная. Имеющая столько тараканов. Неужели люди жалели меня? Понимали ли они меня? Знали ли они, что не стоит принимать меня такой, а стоит попытаться подтолкнуть к изменениям?

Впрочем, не в этом вся разрушительная моя сила. И жалкая, жалкая, жалкая сила.

Юци, в отличие от меня, скрытной в этом плане не была. И она закричала, закричала громко так, что стены задрожали, начала трястись, будто её охватила сильная лихорадка, озноб или вообще судороги.

— Почему ты мне не сказала? Где ты была?

Она ревновала меня.

Она злилась на меня из-за того, что я не подняла трубку, а после отключила телефон в кинотеатре и забыла включить. Как долго я ей не объясняла всё, она не понимала.

Но зато поняла я. Как щелчок.

Вот что чувствовала _она_.

Вот во что я превратила Юци.

Милую девушку с искристым смехом, незабываемым глубоким голосом. Зажимая ей воздух так незаметно, я создала для неё иллюзию выбора.

_Мол, ты сама захотела проводить со мной время, но никак не потому, что я смеялась над тобой._

_Ты же меня любила. Ты думала это шутки. Ты не понимала. А я делала так искусно, что не давала понять._

Я бросила:

— Забудь меня, — и ушла, не закрыв даже дверь.

У Юци было широкое мировоззрение, понятия, взгляды. Спокойный характер. После того, как мы разошлись, я надеюсь, что она смогла себе вернуть себя. За всё то время, что я впрыскивала в неё тихонько яд, я хочу верить, что сейчас она его вывела из своего организма навсегда. Я была такой ядовитой. Такой странной.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> абьюзивные отношения такая дрянь. господи, мне стало так грустно от того, какой жизнью живут мои героини.  
> мне срочно нужно написать флаффный фемслэш т.т знать бы с кем🙄


	3. Акт III

У Соён был тот самый характер, с которым она могла противостоять моему. Сильный и волевой, умеющий доказывать свою точку зрения, я восхищалась тем, что она его без боязни высказывала всем, кому могла. А она могла. И даже мне.

(Какое открытие!)

Это она захотела со мной подружиться, она предлагала мне лишь это. Мы вместе отлично провели время, смеялись, шутили, я говорила и _она_ говорила тоже. И я не мешала ей.

Я же училась на ошибках, ведь так?

После того, как мы расстались с _той_ , она захотела помочь мне. Помогла, обняла, предложила свои подсказки и советы, а, услышав, что всё кончено окончательно, призналась в своих чувствах.

То, что она готова была быть со мной лишь подругой и помочь в отношениях с _той_ , несмотря на свои чувства, меня поразило.

И… Я взглянула на неё по-другому.

(Потому что у неё было то, чего не было у меня).

В ней не было робости, в ней не было желания угодить мне постоянно, она хотела угождать мне другими способами, а не изменять свой характер. Самое главное — её прямолинейность.

Или мне так казалось?

Если её не понимали или принимали спокойно, она могла объяснить не совсем спокойно. Но чаще всего она лишь уходила, стараясь не тратить внимание на тех, кто его недостоин.

Вопрос: почему она была со мной?

Она бы сразу сказала, если бы что-то пошло не так, верно?

(Судя по всему, не совсем).

А ещё я боялась. Я поделилась опасениями, не хотела спешить, и она _согласилась_. У нас были свидания, поцелуи и пара сокровенных ночей ещё до официальных отношений.

Впрочем, когда наступило последнее, я всё ещё боялась. Я начала потихоньку прятать своё эго, подавляя себя насовсем, соглашалась с её взглядами, даже если не хотела, поддерживала то, что мне не нравилось, пыталась угождать.

Будто Я стала той, кому причиняют боль.

(С какой стороны посмотреть).

Она просто начала нервничать, и она, по сути, боялась больше, чем я. И самое худшее — я со временем начала этим пользоваться.

Я говорила, что мне страшно, а она обнимала меня, пытаясь подбодрить. Ведь все имеют право на своё мнение, так вот? Почему так трудно им поделиться?

Сплошные извинения, попытки подавить себя с обеих сторон, чтобы как-то выявить голос партнёрки. Я видела, я знала, что что-то начинало идти не так.

Два ядовитых цветка с шипами превратились в свои жалкие подобия. Но это не значит, что слышать других не надо. Лишь не стоит забывать о себе насовсем.

И я не знаю, кто виноват. Возможно, мы оба.

В один день я осознала нас обеих, спорящих по поводу одного похода в кафе. Кричащих что-то своё.

Как мы к этому пришли?

Как мы пришли от неловких разговоров и кротких _«я понимаю»_ до странной химии, где после вечных недомолвок и _боязни_ всё испортить, задавить своих характером, мы спускали цепи и надвигались лавинами.

Это было страшно.

Мне стало страшно. Страшно, что я не смогу опять легко уйти, испортив чью-то жизнь, чью-то судьбу, легкомысленно закрыв дверь.

И даже не страшно испортить всё это, ведь, кажется, в самую первую ссору так и случилось спонтанно, пока я была отвлечена, чтобы заметить. И не страшно потерять себя, потому что, кажется, меня нет.

Нет меня и не было.

Кто я? Кем я была? Кем буду?

— Что с тобой?! — схватила она меня за плечи, заглянув обеспокоенно в глаза.

Я не знала, что со мной.

— Почему ты продолжаешь игнорировать мои просьбы? — поинтересовалась.

О чём она говорила?

Она подошла поближе, прикоснувшись к моему подбородку, подняв его вверх. Её потрескавшиеся губы что-то пробормотали, а потом она в сердцах воскликнула, и в голосе было столько боли, обиды, горечи.

— Дорогая, я знаю, что тебе плохо! — потрясла меня за плечи. — Но ты продолжаешь не доверять мне, когда я продолжаю открываться тебе! Я устала всё доказывать, — под конец реплики закрыла свои глаза, измученно отойдя назад. — Я не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь меня проверять. Я… Слишком давила на тебя? Прости, пожалуйста. Прости. Прости. Прости. Мы можем разбежаться, если тебе будет лучше. Я хочу, чтобы тебе было лучше. А ещё я, — замолкнула, отвела взгляд, — хочу знать тебя. Тебя.

Меня?

Кому я интересна?

— Дорогая, я…

Она померкла. И весь этот стержень изнутри будто покрылся ржавчиной, или чем там они покрываются, а потом раз и надломался вдвое.

В моем горле застрял комок.

Мне стало горько наблюдать за ней. И в тот момент я сделала то, что делала всегда, когда хотела сбежать.

Поцеловала.

Поцеловала те самые губы, прижалась к ней сильно, как могла, не давая отступить. Она ответила чуть позже, зарывшись пальцами в мои волосы, я сделала то же и промычала в поцелуй.

Было чуть горько. Был какой-то солёный привкус. Может быть, потому что она зарыдала? Или это сделала я? Хотя уже не помню точно, я лишь исчезла в её прикосновениях.

Сокровенная ночь лишь остаток.

Она серьёзно сломалась. И пусть в её теле, которого я так нежно и заботливо тогда касалась, не было повреждений, я знала, что те внутри, под кожей.

Где её стойкость? Где её воля? Где её непоколебимость? Где её уверенность?

Ничего того нет.

И почему она хотела знать меня? Меня ведь тоже нет.

И нас теперь нет. И тогда тоже не стало.

Ведь я ушла, потому что вновь закрыть легкомысленно дверь всё-таки смогла. Ушла посреди ночи, настрочила сопливый текст на листочке и пошла плакать к реке в обнимку с бутылкой.

У Соён была великолепная выдержка и терпимость, а ещё собственные принципы. Когда мы встречались, было не совсем понятно что происходит и почему. Моя вина существует, поэтому я надеюсь, что сейчас она смогла вернуть себе ту _силу_. Все могут уставать быть сильными, но у неё это произошло не от усталости, а от бесконечных… проверок, путаниц, пряток. Я же, когда боялась, лишь путала всех. Такая дурочка. Такая глупышка.


	4. Акт IV

У Суджин было доброе сердце. То сердце, способное отдать всю себя, чтобы вылечить другое. И, как это всегда бывало, многие могли истолковать её действия не тем образом, что шёл от её сердца. Я не знаю, заслуживала ли я когда-нибудь её, но Суджин была такой милой и такой настоящей.

Это она нашла меня на берегу с бутылкой. Понятия не имею, что она там делала, так как я не смогла докопаться до истины.

Это она начала меня успокаивать, _совершенно незнакомую пьяную девушку_ посреди вечера у реки.

Это она решила взять меня к себе домой, чтобы со мной ничего не случилось.

Боже, кто таскает к себе незнакомых людей домой?

Как я выясню позже, то одни из тех искренних людей как Суджин.

_Боже, как я слаба._

_Боже, как я груба._

_Боже, как же я ужасна._

Она сделала для меня многое, она говорила со мной, честно и без намёков на жалость или презрение. Лишь грусть и такая яркая надежда на то, что вскоре моя жизнь удастся.

Не привыкла я к такому вниманию после того, что делала каждый раз. Слова бывших уже стёрлись из памяти, даже слова _той_ , потому что не заслуживала их я вовсе. И сейчас даже не заслуживаю.

— Спасибо, — вот что я сказала, перед тем, как исчезнуть на следующее утро.

И это « _спасибо_ » всё ещё служит для меня жестоким уроком. Не надо было ничего говорить. Спасла бы жизнь.

Изменила бы хоть что-то.

Если бы я могла бы изменить в себе что-либо, я бы захотела быть настоящей собой.

Я хотела бы понять, а есть ли такая? Или уже затонула где-то, под гнётом вечных прослоек и издержек? А есть ли какая-то другая, что тоже частично я? Или всё это сплошные отговорки, а на деле я — уже я, просто пытаюсь отвертеться от ответственности?

Вот о чём я думала, пока выбирала какой вид макаронов съесть мне на завтра. А потом шла, улыбаясь натянуто кассиру, и в очередные мгновения чувствовала себя пустышкой.

Пустышка?

Намеренно ли люди становятся такими? Намеренно ли они теряют себя или так получается из-за давления, людей вокруг или какого-то конфликта между настоящими Я?

Я. Я. Я. Я. Я. Я. _Эгоистка_.

Но правда ли то утверждение, пока я не могу понять как поступать иначе?

— Хэй, — кто-то схватила меня за плечо и я вздрогнула, отвлекнувшись от мыслей, — вы в порядке?

— А? Что? — и вот уже по щелчку макароны не так важны, хоть и куплены, хоть и в пакете, хоть и живот урчит.

— Это вы! — улыбнулась так ярко, что захотелось прикрыться.

Жуть. Будто оказалась голой перед ней. Да и не только физически, будто эмоционально взяла она, раз — и я на колени упала перед ней, потому что хочется быть рядом с ней и излучать хоть каплю такого же света, как _она_.

Хотелось нагрубить и сказать, чтобы она так больше никогда не делала.

— Мхм, я вас не помню, — вот что выдала, вырвав своё плечо, — до свидания.

И опять трусливо сбежала.

Хорошо хоть, что в этот раз без поцелуев.

Была ли та судьба встречаться с теми людьми, что должны появиться в жизни нашей? Но правильно ли считать судьбу судьбой, если куда ходить и во сколько решаем мы сами?

Сегодня в парк, завтра туда, послезавтра сюда. Жаль, что не в университет. Даже не на работу. Пришлось как-то выкрутиться и просить на коленях отпуск.

Месяц. Неделя. Несколько дней. Пара. Хоть один. Хоть один, чтобы найти себя.

Забавно, что за столько лет, пытавшись вслепую найти брод, я рассчитывала на то, что найду его за такой короткий срок в днях.

Возможно, настоящие мы лишь иллюзия. А, жаль. Так мечтала встретиться с ней и ударить за то, что куда-то сбежала.

Я могу бесконечно повторять, что мне жаль. Но не могу не соврать, что как-то мне стало легче на следующей неделе, когда я увидела _её_ , выходящей из кафе.

Её улыбка и свитер с котом.

Может быть мне не хватало этого.

Или я просто сходила с ума от того, что никогда такой не была и все равно не смогла бы стать.

— Хей, привет, — окликнула, — можно поговорить?

— О, — забавно открыла рот, — да, конечно. В то кафе? — и указала прямо туда, откуда только что вышла.

(Доверять незнакомкам нельзя. Украдут сердце и сбегут).

Был в ней свет, который хотелось взять себе. Нельзя давать столько власти тем, кто о ней даже не догадывается. Впрочем, это ли не правило любой доброты?

И я тянулась туда, будто это свет наверх, к ответам. Я тянула свои ручки, клац-клац. Самое смешное, что я предложила стать подругами, но хотела быть не ею.

Ведь во мне тьма была (и есть). Такая жгучая-жгучая. Или серость, уставшая быть собой, потому что Я возомнила себя невесть кем, подумав, что внутри Я другое.

Такое же, оказывается однако, да?

_— Ты такая искренняя._

_— Спасибо тебе._

_— Серьёзно, спасибо._

_— Давай я тебя угощу? Я хочу угостить._

_— Я больше так не буду._

Одна правда и четыре лжи.

Очевидно же? Правда в том, что _она_ искренняя.

А я — нет.

Потому, когда мы однажды прогуливались по парку, а она, красная от волнения или от смущения, прильнула к губам моим, я ответила так, будто… Будто не я недавно лишилась куска сердца своего.

Хотела ли я ответить? Или вновь хотела сбежать?

То была не я.

Не я обняла её, засмеялась тихонько и не я дала надежду этой искристой малышке.

Не я своими действиями загнала её в тупик. Не я. И не я пыталась вновь начать что-то, не закончив то, что было за спиной.

(Не я).

Моё «прощай» никогда не было таковым. Лишь временная сортировка в корзину, откуда всё вылезало и вновь маячило перед глазами.

— Послушай, я не могу.

— Почему? — и блестели глаза её словно кристаллы, потому что, боже, они кристаллы редкостные, драгоценные.

И надо бы схватиться за них и урвать себе чуть, приобнять её, утешить, объяснить, но я сдержалась, отвела глаза от страха. От страха, что сделаю то, что смогла бы.

И то «спасибо» действительно было роковым.

— Почему? Я тебе нравлюсь, ты мне нравишься. Ты меня поцеловала. Что здесь трудного?

(Всё).

— Прости.

И ножками топ-топ-топ. Не совсем от счастья, сколько от горечи и ненависти к самой себе и этому дню, солнцу, что завтра встанет как обычно, а я буду ненужной, злой, потерянной. Как обычно.

У Суджин была честность и храбрость, потому что добрые люди — самые храбрые. Я знаю, что у нас ничего не было, знаю, что _успела_ причинить ей много боли, но знает ли она, что я считаю её храброй? Надеюсь, она всё ещё такая же. Надеюсь, что она не стала прятаться, потому что какая-то странная незнакомка ворвалась к ней, стала подругой и ушла, так ничего и не сказав. Я же лгунья. Такая бесстыжая.


	5. Акт V

У Минни была страсть, способная неиссякаемым источником наполнять её от начала и до конца. То же было и её проклятьем, потому как творческая её личность так же была чересчур привередливой, самокритичной и требовательной. Я узнала это за рекордные сроки. Такая восхищающая, но сломанная до меня.

Мы встретились в коридоре, в очереди к психологу, господину Паку. Пошла к тому, куда хватило денег. С ней сидели напротив друг друга на разных скамьях, так ещё не знали, чем чревато наше знакомство.

Конечно, психолог — не врач. Но для начала, казалось бы решение на поход к нему уже достижение, не так ли?

— Привет, — уставший голос, запоминающийся благодаря своей мелодичности, прозвучал неожиданно, и я дёрнулась в сторону, — как тебя зовут?

Я не обратила внимание на обращение к себе, разглядывая её.

Круги под глазами, спутанная чёлка, утомлённый вид, сгорбленные плечи — стандартная картина. Только вот она передо мной предстала какой-то совершенно особенной, потому что в следующую секунду протянула руку и улыбнулась ярко:

— Минни.

Уставилась на ладонь, обернулась на тех, кто также был в помещении, но они не смотрели на нас. Я сдалась.

— Миён.

— Рада знакомству.

Кивнула. Пробормотала что-то. Извинилась. Избегала прямого взгляда. Пыталась дождаться своей очереди.

— Тс, — позвала, — тс, тс, Миён, — хихикнула, а потом выдавила шёпотом, наклонившись ко мне максимально близко: — Меня хотят отвести под предлогом к психологу, а потом к психотерапевту и объявить больной, понимаешь, Миён? Мой отчим пытается меня убрать в психологический диспансер насильно, Миён.

Я игнорировала так долго как могла.

Потом мельком чуть наклонила голову, сначала стараясь боковым зрением увидеть кое-что на телефоне, который _она_ подсовывала мне в лицо. Было интересно.

На фото был огромный синяк на какой-то части женского тела. Нездоровым цветом распространённый по коже.

— Подарок от отчима на день рождение, — протянула она, а потом тут же убрала телефон, когда одна из женщин рядом обернулась.

Я встретилась с ней взглядом, пытаясь _дышать_. А потом заметила ещё один мелкий синяк около уха. И странные порезы на запястьях, чья кожа чуть видна через тонкую ткань.

 _Этого_ у меня тоже не было.

Я не просила доказательств существования отчима, потому что всё было видно и так. Я заинтересовалась, заинтриговалась, пожалела.?

Был ли в моём дальнейшем поступке аморальный оттенок? Может эгоистичность? Или я, заворожённая идеей спасти принцессу от заточения, вырвалась в героини, дабы защитить её и свой разум от самобичевания?

Ей _нужна_ была помощь. Но никак не психологическое учреждение!

Её не нужно пихать насильно. Ей надо помочь вылечиться.

Но всё потом, сначала помочь с отчимом.

Мы сбежали. _Вместе_.

Вроде бы хорошо, счастливый финал, но мы сбежали не только от внешних преград и врагов, а от попытки приблизиться к поимке собственных, внутренних. А может быть только я.

Шкодливо улыбнувшись при выходе, она решилась взять меня запястье, проговорив тихо:

— Прогуляйся со мной.

И вдоль улицы, по парку, мимо людей, машин, животных, она загнала меня в переулок и поцеловала.

Я удивилась.

Обычно так поступала я.

Зарылась пальцами в мои волосы, промычала что-то и продолжала, не обращая внимание на меня в качестве каменного изваяния. В качестве и олицетворении шока.

Целовала.

А потом отошла, глянула на губы мои и ухмыльнулась. Потом вновь схватила и мы бежали так долго, как могли, пока около моста я не перестала ощущать ног своих, уставших от таких непредвиденных нагрузок.

Ни о чём не говорили, я лишь видела перед собой чужой затылок и пару нот, вытатуированных на шее.

Как красива она была.

Как красив был день: заливные яркие оттенки заполоняли всё пространство, а мы отбрасывали карикатурные тени, что бегали за нами в попытках урвать хотя бы нащу частичку.

Тень бегала за мной, я бегала в поисках ещё одной версии себя — и так до бесконечности, пока круг не замкнётся, и я не стану лишь собственной тенью.

Только тогда я этого не понимала.

Темнело.

— Минни, что ты делаешь? — спросила я, когда та, до того рассматривающая небо, слишком близко подошла к краю.

Темнело в её душе одновременно со мной.

— Минни? — она не обращала внимания. — Минни? Минни, куда ты?

Смотрела долго вперёд, будто то прекрасное будущее, а потом обернулась ко мне, и в глазах её стояли слёзы драгоценные, словно сплетения звёзд. Обернулась ко мне и затем начала лезть.

— Минни? Минни? — звала в попытках образумить, помочь, объяснить, лишь спустя пару секунд кинулась: — Постой, Минни!

Схватила за руку, потянула к себе, но та оттолкнула меня сильнее. Почти что перелезав через перила моста, она собралась двинуться, но я обняла её сзади. _Она_ вздохнула полной грудью, но потом опять пыталась вырваться из рук моих.

— Минни?

 _Не позволю_ , подумала.

И не позволила.

Держалась за ладони так сильно, не давала больше вырваться, кричала что-то в попытках утихимирить, вскоре появились ещё люди. Кто-то помог, заставил её упасть в мои объятья, но никак не в объятья холодной воды.

Я успокоила всех, не помню как, и утащила ту подальше от места этого, в страхе и волнении таком, что дрожь проходила по мне дважды — я боялась и сама дрожь тоже.

— Минни? Ты хочешь рассказать?

Поцеловала — прижалась — не отпускала.

 _Она_.

Проводила пальцем по лицу, пока я цепенела, путалась, не понимала, что происходит. Так хотела помочь, что была согласна практически на всё.

 _Я_.

— Я люблю сочинять песни, — держала меня за лицо, шептав мне прямо в губы, близко так, странно так, — однажды я сочинила песню про свою первую любовь, которая после одной нашей ссоры, спрыгнула с моста. И написала бы множество таких, но треклятый сон, который мне не нужен, в котором я всегда возвращаюсь к ней, меня терроризирует. Устала я просто, но спать не хочу.

— Я…

— Тс, тс, Миён, — палец положила на губы мои, — тс. Я знаю.

А позади выкрики и чьи-то зовы, а в движениях её до того уверенных, скованность и страх. Дрожь.

Нашли её родители, и она схватила меня властно прямо как тогда и толкнула от себя, сморщив рожицу:

— Прячься. Ты меня не знаешь.

— Минни? — _и это всё, что я могла сказать тогда?_

— Ты меня не знаешь.

У Минни наверняка была тяжёлая судьба, а с этим — небывалая фантазия о чем-то сокровенном и страсть найти то. Я знаю, что мы знали друг друга лишь день, но я не успела спасти её в смысле том сокровенном. Меня так грызёт чувство вины по отношению к ней, не знаю. Я верю, надеюсь, что у неё единственным сломается лишь то, что я ей подарила. Иллюзию о счастливом вечном пире, ведь то не бывает так. Ей помощь нужна, а не поцелуи под солнцем. Я была лишь проходимкой в её жизни, но такой ли достойной?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ПЖЖЖЖ скажите, что я не сливаю работу, а то со стрессами боюсь, что эта часть не очень.   
> спасибо большое за прочтение! надеюсь, вам понравилось!💌 Остался лишь один акт, потому мне интересно, что вы ожидаете в финале?^^


End file.
